<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>分手之后我们又成了室友（八十四） by mahuzijun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511149">分手之后我们又成了室友（八十四）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahuzijun/pseuds/mahuzijun'>mahuzijun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahuzijun/pseuds/mahuzijun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>分手之后我们又成了室友（八十四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我愿意永远打上你的印迹。”</p><p>话音一落，李彧就像被摁亮了开关，整个人的气势都变了。</p><p>我下身被一股大力猛地一拽，视线就天旋地转。紧接着眼前出现了李彧的脸，他从上方俯视着我，眼中尽是凶猛的占有欲。</p><p>“你是我的！”他恶狠狠地说了一句，低头就咬上我的脖子，尖利的牙齿在我动脉上方碾磨嘶咬，火热的气息喷洒在耳后。</p><p>李彧的手还把在我的腰后，手心贴着纹身的位置，暧昧温柔地揉搓，像在接受某种宣誓。</p><p>我的心脏砰砰直跳，和李彧接触的皮肤在发烫，暴露在外的地方却接触着冷气。一时间冷与热在身体上交替着，我竟浑身不受控制地颤栗起来。</p><p>李彧顺着我的颈侧一路向下，亲吻舔舐过胸膛，小腹，然后一顿，猛地低头含住了我挺立的分身！</p><p>“嗯……！”我闷哼一声，本能地想要撑起来，李彧却伸出一只胳膊摁住了我的上半身。湿润温暖的口腔包裹着我，我忍不住挺起腰，去顶弄李彧的喉咙口。</p><p>李彧“嗯”了一声，微微皱起眉头，却没拒绝，只配合着我挺腰的动作晃动头部，尽量往深的地方吞。</p><p>过了会儿，我预感要到了，便伸手推开李彧的头，“李彧……嗯…我快要……”</p><p>李彧拉开我的手，没有撤离，反而嘴里用力一嘬——我腿根一阵剧烈的抽搐，汹涌的快感从下方一窜直冲上头顶。<br/>我在李彧的嘴里射了出来。</p><p>李彧当着我的面把精液吞咽下去，嘴唇亮晶晶的，眼神赤裸地看着我，<br/>“到我了。”</p><p>我紧张地往后蹭了一步，“那，那你来吧。”</p><p>李彧从枕头下摸出套子，急切地撕开，但因为他的手上还沾了我的精液，整个包装都被抹得又湿又滑。<br/>李彧不知道是因为激动还是紧张，手一直在抖，他撕了半天撕不开，急得直接张嘴去咬。</p><p>我吓了一跳，赶忙阻止他的傻逼行径，“别咬，咬开你得吃一嘴润滑液！”</p><p>李彧都要急哭了，“那怎么办嘛！”</p><p>我叹了口气，拿被子擦了擦包装，自个儿伸手去把包装撕了，递给李彧，“好了。”</p><p>李彧开心得眼神都在放光，拿出套子就往自己下面戴。</p><p>我很无语。躺着给人操居然还得自己撕了套子送上去，我他妈可真是绝世好0。</p><p>“晔晔，你先趴过去，第一次从后面来会容易些。”</p><p>虽然从心理上来说，我更喜欢拥着李彧的姿势，但我没有傻到和身体过不去。</p><p>我翻过身，李彧把润滑剂倒在手上搓了搓，直到温度不再冰凉，才往我后面抹。</p><p>他的指腹擦过我的入口时，我敏感地一躲，紧接着就被李彧按住了腰，整个人以一种很羞耻的姿势，抬高了臀部趴在床上。</p><p>李彧忽然俯下身来，吻上了那个纹身，他伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔了一下。我觉得痒，没忍住笑出来，“你干嘛舔那里？”</p><p>李彧说，“给你消毒。”</p><p>他说着，就把手指在入口处揉了揉，接着送了进去……我吃痛地“嗯”了一声，李彧便一边抚慰着我的前面，一边在我后面矜矜业业地开垦着……</p><p>直到三根手指都探了进去，我终于慢慢习惯了这样的扩张度，甚至隐隐感受到了传说中的前列腺快感。</p><p>“我要进去了。”李彧趴在我的后背上，整个人都贴了上来，一只手紧紧揽着我的腰，另一只手扶着自己偾张的下体，抵在入口处磨了磨，接着一个挺腰送了进去。</p><p>“呃啊…！”我没忍住惊叫出声。</p><p>太他妈的痛了！</p><p>草他妈的谁说第一次做好了扩张就能爽到！黄文黄漫都他妈是骗人的，痛死老子了，日！</p><p>我痛得眼泪都要飙出来了，大叫道，“出去，你先出去！”</p><p>李彧在我耳边喘着粗气，“乖，你忍一下，我不动，你放松！”</p><p>我怎么放松，我现在不放火杀人都算好了！</p><p>李彧握着我被痛软的分身，来回撸动着，俯身在我背上落下细细密密的亲吻。</p><p>他的下身一抽一送，一点点地入侵到了深处。</p><p>房间里开着冷气，我的额头却满是汗珠，我嗯嗯啊啊地哭叫着，李彧那个禽兽却还在哄骗我，“一会儿就舒服了，真的，苦尽甘来！”</p><p>去他妈的苦尽甘来，我不准他侮辱这么励志的一个成语。</p><p>在李彧坚持不懈的努力下，他终于全部插了进来，浓密的毛发搔到敏感细嫩的入口，竟然有种怪异的快感。</p><p>啪啪的撞击声和暧昧的呻吟逐渐占据了整个空间，做到后面我几乎累得意识模糊。</p><p>陷入昏睡的前一刻，我隐约感受到从后面的某一处传来了令人震颤的快感。一声绵长的呻吟从我紧咬的牙缝中溢出来，我的前端再次射出一股热液，整个人便失去了意识。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>